1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to novel compositions and use thereof in oral care, cosmetology and dermatology, contraception, urology and gynecology.
2. Description of Related Art
Lysozymes constitute a group of enzymes capable of lysing the cell walls of bacteria and other microbes. For this reason, lysozymes have been widely used as food additives and for other purposes. The major source of commercially produced lysozyme is hen's egg white, which, although in widespread use, is theoretically capable of causing allergic reactions in some humans. Thus, recently, human recombinant lysozyme has been produced.
Chitosan and pullulan are well known polysaccharides. Chitosan has many industrial, medical, pharmaceutical, and nutritional uses, including applications as anticoagulants, antiviral agents, drug carriers, cosmetic additives, dialysis membranes, orthopedic materials, wound dressings, food stabilizers and thickeners, flavor and nutrient carriers, and dietary fiber, among other uses. Likewise, pullulan is also widely used, for example, in pharmaceutical, veterinary, food, cosmetic or other products like films for wrapping food, aspics or jellies, and for predosed formulations like soft or hard capsules.